Providing the building and construction industry with an easy to install, high impact and penetration resistant security wall system has proven difficult. Current designs call for the installation of metal mesh with gypsum board or concrete or masonry wall products, which are heavy and costly to install, or other gypsum type products that are double walled, which would further add considerably to the overall cost. Since such security wall products require double installation or expensive masonry or concrete products, a single composite security wall system significantly reduces overall costs by being easy to install.
A product on the market today that has been successfully used in security wall systems is a gypsum material that has a gypsum core and densified gypsum outer layers. While this material does provide higher impact than standard gypsum, it, nevertheless, must be double walled to provide security means. Even though, its impact resistance is not sufficient to meet the requirements of many applications, since it does not appear to exceed 100 ft. lbs. of impact.
Other systems that have been used to provide impact performance and to meet building code requirements for fire resistance consist of masonry products or several layers (more than 2) of gypsum board. Other approaches called for the use of metal mesh welded to metal studs with gypsum board fastened over the metal mesh. The gypsum board in the above system would actually be fastened to the metal wall studs.
By security, it is meant that the use of the product of this invention can be employed in wall systems in such institutions for example as minimum security prisons, detention areas, hospitals, particularly asylums and psychiatric facilities.